Sway With Me
by ITookTheBlame
Summary: Tegan and Sara share a dance.. a short but sweet one shot.. Quincest, so yeah.. If you don't like it, don't read it.. but if you do? Please enjoy, and let me know what you thought!


A/N: Here's another very short but (hopefully) very sweet oneshot… still planning on starting something with some length to it, just not sure when I'll have time to do it! I totally stole.. I mean, borrowed.. a Phil Collins song in this.. So, yeah.. Enjoy, and if you do, please let me know! Thanks!

Sway With Me  
-ITookTheBlame

I know I probably shouldn't do what I'm about to do.. but with me.. head knowledge has usually been, and will probably continue to be, overruled by heart knowledge…

And so, I reach out and wrap my arms around your waist from behind…

I close my eyes, breathing in your scent, my lips finding their way to your ear.

"Want to dance?" I ask, and I feel you tense up instantly.

_Please… don't say no…_

"I don't dance, Tegan… unless I'm drunk.. and even then, it's awkward at best." You say, your tone telling me that it won't take much convincing to get you to sway with me.

I chuckle, then feel your laughter as it rumbles through you.

"But this is different.. this is dancing… with me." I whisper, and I feel you shudder, your muscles loosening a little.

_Please…?_

"But there's no music.." You protest, and I open my eyes just to roll them.

_Damn it…_

"I'll sing to you…" I suggest, and you turn around in my arms and look up at me.

It's your turn to roll your eyes, and you do so playfully.

"I have to listen to you sing all the time…" You tell me, slipping one arm around my waist before you slip your hand into mine. "I guess you'll be taking the lead?"

I can do nothing to stop the smile that forms on my face, having realized that you're agreeing, in your own way, to dance with me…

"Nah… you can lead.. I'll sing, okay?" I ask, excited to be standing in the middle of a hotel room, alone… about to dance with the only girl I've ever trusted with my whole heart.

I close my eyes, feel you rest your head against my chest, feel my insides start to go crazy with nerves… then, I start to sing… and we begin to sway together…

**_When I'm feeling blue,_**  
**_All I have to do,_**  
**_Is take a look at you…_**  
**_Then I'm not so blue…_**

**_When you're close to me,_**  
**_I can feel your heart beat,_**  
**_I can hear you breathing,_**  
**_In my ear…_**

**_Wouldn't you agree,_**  
**_Baby, you and me,_**  
**_Got a groovy kind of love…_**

Our bodies are pressed together, swaying slowly to the sound of my voice…

I'm a little surprised when I hear you start to sing with me… but only a little…

**_Anytime you want to,_**  
**_You can turn me onto,_**  
**_Anything you want to…_**  
**_Anytime at all…_**

**_When I kiss your lips,_**  
**_Ooh, I start to shiver..._**  
**_Can't control the quivering inside…_**

**_Wouldn't you agree,_**  
**_Baby, you and me,_**  
**_Got a groovy kind of love…_**

I love your voice, the way it harmonizes with mine… and as I feel you tighten your hold on me, we finish the song together…

**_When I'm feeling blue,_**  
**_All I have to do,_**  
**_Is take a look at you…_**  
**_Then I'm not so blue…_**

**_When I'm in your arms,_**  
**_Nothing seems to matter,_**  
**_My whole world could shatter…_**  
**_I don't care…_**

**_Wouldn't you agree,_**  
**_Baby, you and me,_**  
**_Got a groovy kind of love…_**

**_We've got a groovy kind of love…_**

We sway in silence for a few minutes, until I feel you nuzzle into me and open my eyes so that I can look into yours.

"Do you… do you really feel that way about me?" You ask sheepishly, and I feel a small smile starting to form on my lips.

_Oh, Sara…_

"Of course that's how I feel about you… it's how I've always felt about you…" I confess, which causes you to grin rather idiotically at me.

_Afuckingdorable…_

"I love you, Tegan." You whisper, leaning in so that you can press your lips against mine.

I feel my heart do the same thing it always does when we kiss, feel myself giving in as your tongue glides across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I open my mouth to you, and we kiss deeply… passionately… for moments, or days… I don't know which…

When we pull away, we are both breathless..

"I love you too, Sara…" I assure you, taking you by the hand and leading you over to the bed.

We've been on the road, drifting from state to state, performing for countless faces, in what has proven to be almost unbearable heat…

And now..

Now, we get to crawl into a bed… and sleep…

I drape my arm around you, and you snuggle into me…

The world never sees this side of us… it can't… because no one would understand… everyone would judge…

I close my eyes and sigh, ridding my mind of all negativity so that I can focus on the beautiful girl in my arms…

_We got a groovy kind of love…  
_


End file.
